I'll Persuade You
by Fufuluff
Summary: In which Natasha Romanov is sent to recruit Steve Rogers instead of Nick Fury, and Steve thinks "persuade" is the same thing as "fondue" and ultimately finds himself no different than he was 90 something years ago.


**Author Note: **To be quite frank, I'm kind of finished with all of these fanfictions with Black Widow being a cocky little shit and Captain America waggling his eyebrows because he's totally ready to do the need with Black Widow - but anyway, to each their own.

I had this less than brilliant idea to recreate the scene where Nick Fury comes in to recruit Captain America with Black Widow, even though in my heart I wanted Coulson to do it.

When I started this fanfiction, I had no idea where it was going, and I still don't. Enjoy?

_Ps. I'm looking for a Beta. I'm not super dedicated to fanfiction or anything, but someone to look over my stuff is nice! If you're interested, please mail me. I would appreciate it thanks! _

* * *

"I'll persuade you." His body grows hot at her words. He didn't mean to put up this much resistance to her when she mentioned that she needed his help. Steve's heart did not have the capability to resist a nation that needed him. He was just afraid, just so... uncertain. He had been sleeping for all this time and then all too suddenly he awoke. Just how different is it out there? He swallows nervously, dropping the attentive focus he had on her a mere two seconds ago straight to the floor. He misses the quick quizzical look that comes across the infamous Black Widow's face. Instead, he catches a drop of his sweat land on the gym floor. She has time to regain her composure, and she reverts back to her enigmatic state.

"Captain?" Natasha prompts him, and he clears his throat - frazzled.

"Per-persuade?" he begins. His hand reaches to scratch an imaginary itch on the back of his neck, and he feels so utterly pathetic right now because all she did was waltz in here and decided that she would be top dog. At least he was already familiar with this tactic. Steve's unsure of how to man up. He's flustered and confused, and he wonders why they didn't genetically alter Peggy instead of him because she all she'd have to do was walk into Red Skull's camp and stare him down. Women and their damn tactics.

"How do you plan to persuade me?" he hopes she doesn't mean what he thinks she means, because it certainly won't work on a man like him. (Well, he wouldn't let it anyway.)

"Are you playing cheeky with me, Captain?" her facade drops, but only slightly, for the corners of her lips to curve into a coquette smile.

At this, he throws his banded hands in front of him and shakes his head. "Oh! No ma'am not at all."

"You sure?" she's advancing on him now, and he honestly can't figure what to do with himself. He's weak in the knees and he wants to take steps backwards to avoid getting any closer to her, but can't because he knows that he has to stand his ground. Instead, he opts for folding his arms across his chest and he's brought back to when some blonde dame cornered him in the same way and stole his first kiss. She's inches away from him now. He's so nervous about the coy look in her eye that he's just barely prepared for her fist to fly up and attempt to hit him in the face. She's not surprised when he throws up his arms in defense. She doesn't expect less from the living legend Captain America.

"I am."

"Well, I would have tried to persuade you that way, actually." Natasha flourishes her fist and she withdraws, turning on her heel and sauntering away from him, "Although, it seems like I might just have to resort to other... techniques."

She stares at his defensive stance, and her brows rise playfully. He drops his arms slowly, but he frustrated because he's turning red and she totally knows that she's the one in control right now. It's her turn to clear her throat, and even though she takes the liberty to sit on the wooden bench where she can't help but notice his bag with perfectly folded clothes inside of it. She almost chuckles, but refrains from doing so, returning to her professional state by crossing her legs and arms. He looks at her expectantly, as if awaiting instruction, but she's letting the silence seep in, enjoying the moment.

"Is it too late to ask you for some identification, ma'am?" he asks, trying to reestablish his authority as Steve Rogers, Captain America. It doesn't work. She's not intimidated at all, coolly taking out the card that showed her proof of joining the self-acclaimed "good guys." He nods curtly - fair enough.

"You question me?"

"I just didn't know that the mission used such unorthodox methods now, is all."

"To be fair, it _was _you who thought that way." she shrugs and pulls a folder up from her bag, handing it to Steve, "And while we're being fair, I suppose I'll tell you that I have my own _way _of doings things. I get things done."

Steve gives her another nod as he opens the folder. He completely forgets her and their prior kafuffle. Steve stares at the glowing blue cube and is not only shocked because of its crystal clear (and in colour) appearance, but is shocked to see the very thing that powered Hydra's weapon to be the problem. He's brought back. He sees Bucky, he sees Peggy, and he sees himself as a scrawny, helpless kid. The folder trembles in his hands, and he glances up to see that Natasha looks as ambiguous as ever.

"Hydra's secret weapon." Steve murmurs, mostly to himself. He once again misses the slight change of expression that comes over Natasha's face, and maybe this time he really should have seen it, because at least she was showing some empathy. His fingers trace the picture lightly, and he feels like he could just snatch it back and throw it away. He knows he can't do that though.

"If that doesn't make things clear, I don't know what does." Natasha raises from her position, placing her hands on her hips with her eyebrow cocked, "I have a feeling I won't need to do a lot of persuading."

He nods gravely. He has to help, no question about it. As much as he would like to continue punching his fourth bag and just tune out his grievances - he can't. How could he let the world that all his friends fought so dearly for go away now? If only they could see this world. Steve has a hunch they would have liked it - especially Bucky. What he would do for a strong pretty dame like the one standing before him.

"Is there anything you can tell us that we don't already know?"

At her question, Steve pauses. He thinks about it, and doesn't really have anything to say. They probably know more about it than he does really. He had just seen it in action far too many times than he would have liked. He knows what it's capable of, and he wouldn't be lying if he said he was frightened of it. He opens his mouth to tell her that he doesn't have a clue, but reconsiders his choice of words.

"You should have left it in the ocean." he picks up his bags, fetches another punching bag for later use and starts toward the door. He thinks this discussion is over, and now he just wants to get out of there -

"Natasha, by the way."

- but he doesn't.

"Natasha Romanov."

He turns around and he notices that she looks friendlier somehow, and somewhat genuine. She still looks official though, with her hands by her hips and her stare fixated on him. It's not until he returns her gesture with a smile that he finally catches her swift change of emotion. She looks away, surprised that he might have caught her bush, but even Steve is unsure of what she just did because for all he knew he could have had something in her eye.

"Pleasure, ma'am." he manages to choke out, "Steve Ro - "

"Don't, I know who you are." she walks past him, heading for the door, "You'll find a ride has been arranged to take you to your carrier in sixteen hours. Be ready, don't delay, eat first."

He stands there, watching her leave, dumbfounded. Yeah, Bucky would have killed for this girl for sure. She's just about to swing the door closed when she halts abruptly, and spins around.

"Pleasure," she nods with a grin, and then closes the door behind her.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Feedback is always appreciated. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed your read. c:


End file.
